A Date for Five
by GlimmerFanatic
Summary: Robin finally works up the courage to ask Starfire on a date, unknowingly to her. But when the date for two becomes a party for five, Robin's "perfect day" doesn't exactly go as planned. Oneshot. Robin/Starfire.


**This is just a little oneshot that I've been wanting to write for one of my favorite ships! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was just another day at Titans Tower. No calls for the Titans to help save the world or defeat any enemies came in, so the Titans spent the day relaxing.

Cyborg and Beast Boy say in the couch in the main room, playing their favorite video game very intensely. Empty pizza boxes covered the floor and Beast Boy was repeatedly losing to the half-man/half-robot who seemed unbeatable at video games.

"Dude, I'm like an expert at this game. There is no beating me!" Cyborg yells excitedly as he defeats Beast Boy once again. Beast Boy angrily throws the controller on the ground.

"Don't worry Beast Boy, I'm sure if there was a game about little green guys that can transform into animals, you could beat me at that... Maybe." Cyborg tells Beast Boy.

"Whatever, I'm just gonna go order another pizza." Beast Boy says and walks away.

* * *

Raven was floating in the middle of her room while simutaneously reading a book that is floating in front of her face. She was happy to have a quite, peaceful day, but little did she know that the silence wouldn't last long.

Raven hears a knocking on her door and uses her powers to open it while lowering herself to the ground. Robin stands in doorway, looking more nervous than usual.

"Hey Raven, how are you?" He asks her with a slight smile.

"Just peachy," Raven tells him in her usual sarcastic voice. "Is there something I can do for you?" Raven asks him after a long pause.

"Well... Actually, yes." Robin says finally. "You see, the new movie 'Galactic Space Monsters' came out today, and I know Starfire has been wanting to see it. So, I was thinking about asking her to go with me on like... a date. But, the problem is, I don't know how to ask her. Anyways, I figured since you're a girl, you could help me out." Robin tells her with a small sigh of relief, as if it is a struggle just to talk about his crush.

"Wow, I'm flattered." Raven says in her same sarcastic voice. "Here's a clever idea, why don't you just try asking her." She says and before Robin can respond, she uses her powers to shut the door in his face.

* * *

Robin nervously knocks on Starfire's door, thinking about how pointless it was asking Raven for help. A look of uncertainty covers Robin's face, but before he can back out, Starfire opens the door.

"Hello Robin!" Starfire says happily. "What brings you to my room?" She asks him. Most people would probably ask "How may I help you?" or "What can I do for you?" But Starfire was still not used to the common traditions of Earth, but Robin always found that quality very unique. It was one of the many things Robin liked about her.

"Oh, well... Uhmm uh... I was jus- uh..." Robin scratches his head and continues to try and sound casual, but ultimately fails. "Umm, how are you?" He finally lets out.

"I'm swell, and yourself?" Starfire asks him, a slight look of confusion on her face because of Robin's studdering.

"Uhhhhh great!" Robin replies after taking a few seconds to think of a good answer.

"That's great, well if that is all, I must go feed Silkie now. Nice talking to you Robin." Starfire says and is about to close the door before Robin stops her.

"Starfire, wait." Robin takes a deep breath before continuing. "I came to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies with me to see Galactic Space Monsters."

"Oh, I'd love too!" Starfire exclaims excitedly. "I read that going to the movies is a great activity to bond with your friends."

"Oh... Yeah, friends." Robin says, loosing some excitement.

"Alright, well I must get dressed in the appropiate attire and then we shall leave!" Starfire tells him and then closes the door.

 _Oh cheer up Robin. At least it will be a great oppurtunity to share my true feelings with her,_ Robin thinks to himself.

Robin puts on a smile and goes to get ready for possibly the best day of his life.

* * *

Robin and Starfire were quietly sitting in the movie theater. Robin made sure they got here early so they could get the perfect seats.

"Oh, I am so excited! This movie is going to be so wonderful, don't you think so Robin?" Starfire asks him. Robin smiles at her and nods.

Robin looks at Starfire again. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Starfire wore a ruby red dress, covered in sparkles. The dress suited her figure perfectly, and it made Robin even more attracted to her. Robin wore a regular black and white suit. It might seem like a little over the top for the movies, but Robin wanted this entire day to be memorable.

The previews continued playing, and Robin was surprised to see that they were the only people in the movie theater. But then again, it was the afternoon, so adults should be at work and kids should be a school right now.

"Y-you l-look great Starfire." Robin tells her. He can feel that his face is super red, but luckily Starfire couldn't notice because of the dark movie theater.

"Thank you Robin, you look quite sniffy yourself," she replies. It seems like every word she says made Robin's heart stop beating.

Robin took a bite of the popcorn sitting in his lap. He knew that the previews were going to end soon, so he had to make his move before the movie started.

"U-um, can I tell you something Starfire?" Robin asks him. It was now or never. Well of course Robin could tell her any other day, but he had made it this far, he wasn't going to give up now.

"Of course Robin."

Robin is just about to share his true feelings for her when his hearts stops. He sees three people enter the movie theater, three people that should not be here.

"Hey guys!" Beast Boy practically shouts at them. Himself, Cyborg, and Raven all take a seat next to Robin, carrying extra large buckets of popcorn and extra large cups of soda.

"What are you guys doing here?" Robin asks them sternly. "This was just supossed to be me and Starfire!" Robin tells them, looking especially at Raven, since she was the only one that knew of their plans.

"Raven told us you guys were coming here, and we've been wanting to see this movie also." Cyborg tells him and Robin glares at Raven.

"Don't look at me like that, they wouldn't leave me alone." Raven responds to his angry expressions.

"Then why are you here?" Robin asks her.

"For the food," Raven replies while shoving a huge handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"No need to be upset Robin, the more the merrier, right?" Starfire tells him, obvioudly unclear of Robin's intentions.

"I guess." Robin says. This day was quickly going downhill.

* * *

The movie was about halfway over by now, but Robin couldn't pay attention to a single minute of it. He was trying to come up with a different idea in his head. He knew that he couldn't share his feelings for Starfire in front of his friends, at least not without them making kissing noises and singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song. He could tell her after the movie was over, but how would he get away from the others? Suddenly, Robin got an idea.

He slowly reached over and grabbed Starfire's hand. If he couldn't tell his feelings for her, then he could show them.

Robin hoped Starfire would understand, but she just looked at him confusingly.

"What's wrong Robin, scared? Do you need to hold my hand too?" Cyborg asks him, and he and Beast Boy share a laugh.

Robin quickly takes his hand away from Starfire and puts it back in his lap. _Well that was embarassing_ , he thinks to himself. You can tell that Robin is getting tired of his friends being cock blocks.

Robin quickly comes up with another idea. He grabs his trusty pen from his suit pocket, takes a napkin, and writes the words 'I Love You' as secretly as possible so the other don't notice.

He folds the napkin in half and is about to hand it to Starfire when Beast snatches it out of his hand.

"Mind if I use this?" He asks Robin while already wiping his butter covered face.

This crosses the line in Robin's mind. All he wanted was to have a romantic day alone with the love of his life, but his friends have ruined everything.

"Actually... Yes... I do mind! I am tired of you guys butting into my plans! This day was supossed to be just me and Starfire. I wanted this date to be perfect, but you guys just had to come and ruin everything, didn't you?!" Robin yells at them, and this shuts them up really easily.

"Date?" Starfire asks Robin, who finally realizes that he even said the word 'date' in the first place.

"Yes, Starfire. I planned this date because I wanted to share my true feelings for you. Ever since I met you, I have fallen in love with you, but I was always too scared to tell you. And I knew how much you wanted to see this movie, so I finally worked up the courage to ask you, and this day was going to be perfect, because it was just going to be me and you, alone" Robin continues rambling on, with everyone else just staring at him. "But then you said we were just friends, and then they showed up and I didn't know how you truly felt about me so I was nervous an-"

Robin is interuppted by the most magical feeling he has ever felt. Starfire lips are gently pressed against his, and it takes him a moment to realize what is happening. Robin doesn't want this feeling to ever stop, but after a moment, Starfire finally pulls away.

Robin doesn't know what to say. Does this mean Starfire feels the same way? Or was she just doing that to shut him up?

"I love you, Robin." Starfire tells him, and those four words makes him the happiest person in the world.

"I-I love you too, Starfire."

By now, nobody is paying attention to the movie anymore, and the other Titans are making kissing noises, as expected. But Robin doesn't care anymore. They share another kiss, completely oblivious to world around them.

 _This day did truly end up being the best day of my life_ , Robin thought.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
